


Gold

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody's happy, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just cute really, nobody's sad okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're together, Dean takes upon himself to introduce Castiel to one particular human tradition… Castiel takes it to a whole other level.</p>
<p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece when I reached 50 followers on Tumblr and offered it to my followers as a gift. I had thought about it at first when I reached 25 but then, stuff happened, as it often does.
> 
> Now I'm sharing on my account here because… well… I do that…
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> .

It took many years for them to get where they were now. But finally, after a little over 7 years, both Dean and Castiel had finally been able to make their way to one another.

It had been both slow and fast, tender and ferocious. All those years of pent up frustration scrambling their brains, seeping through their skin, bubbling up on their tongues and sending electricity through their fingertips.

Sam had been more than glad to see them finally get their act together. Until that one time when he actually saw them getting their... whatever... together. Many uncomfortable discussions later, boundaries were established and rules we made.

Then life became mostly normal again. Castiel moved into Dean's room, Sam moved into the room the furthest from them. Life was good, with plenty of easy hunting and no apocalyptic threats looming over their heads.

On the morning of the anniversary of their first year together, Dean woke his boyfriend up with coffee, waffles, and several origami animals he had made himself. Although delighted, Castiel wondered why Dean would have gone to such trouble.

"We've been together for a year, babe. The tradition is paper gifts." he said, ending his explanation with a kiss.

Because he hadn't known about such a tradition, and knew even less about origami, Castiel decided his own one year anniversary gift would be a love letter. He finished writing it just a little bit before midnight but wasn't able to read it to Dean the whole way through before they were tangled up together crying their eyes out.

The morning of their second anniversary, Dean once more surprised his lover with a gift. This time, it was a vintage Wings t-shirt. Not that Cas was particularly fond of the band or Paul McCartney, but Dean had thought the design was nice. Plus, he thought Cas deserved to get some wings back (he was real proud of that one).

This time, it had been more difficult for Cas to come up with a last minute cotton-themed gift. But since he had just gotten a cotton t-shirt and owned many other items of clothing in the same material, he settled for what Dean referred after as the sexiest motherfuckin' striptease and lap dance he's ever gotten.

It was Castiel who, only a month later, surprised Dean one morning with a gift. It was a beautiful silver ring, engraved with enochian sigils.

"Cas... what's this?" he sputtered, suddenly very scared that Castiel was going to do the proposal thing.

"A silver ring, Dean."

"Yeah, I get that, but why?"

"I've been thinking and... we live dangerous lives Dean. We could die tomorrow, or next week."

Dean swallowed loudly. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready for what was to come.

"Celebrating anniversaries like we've been doing seems rather ridiculous when you think about it. Once a year is not enough, Dean. So I've decided that we should celebrate monthly instead. So happy 25th monthly anniversary, Dean." Castiel beamed.

Relieved, Dean laughed. Not that marrying the angel would be the worst thing to ever happen to him, but he wasn’t there yet. Of course he loved the guy, but marriage? That was a whole other ball game.

Another month later, Dean was a bit worried. They had just celebrated their “25th anniversary” but he hadn’t found anything pertaining to a traditional 26th anniversary gift. So he had decided to go with what he had been planning for their “real” third anniversary, a carved leather bracelet he had spotted at a shop in Tahoe that one time. Thank you internet and express delivery.

And on it went. Month after month, they’d be having this special day to celebrate each other. Sometimes they’d be on the same page gift wise, sometimes not at all. But neither of them really cared in the end.

But for Dean, no anniversary was ever as good as their 50th.

It coincided with their 4th year together (more or less one month, but who’s counting) and for the first time, Dean had decided to go all out. Four years, or 50 months really, was pretty much a lifetime for someone like Dean Winchester.

It had taken him a long time to get where he was, both in his mind and his body. But at 40 years old, he thought it was time he tried to give back as much as he was receiving.

And that’s why he made sure to make that 50th anniversary morning even more special than any other they’ve had before.

He didn’t bring in any pastries or coffee. Instead, he stayed in bed and looked at the man laying beside him, just enjoying the sight and smell of him. Delicately, he took off the blanket off Castiel’s body, only low enough so his left arm would be exposed.

He licked his lips at the sight of the goosebumps that appeared on his lover’s skin. All he wanted was to drape himself over him so he would be warm again, but he had a job to do first.

He took Cas’ left hand in his and couldn’t resist kissing his palm before sliding a simple gold band on his ring finger. Then he covered him again with the blanket and went back to sleep, hooked onto him as if he were his lifeline.

When he woke up again, it was to find deep blue eyes intently looking at him.

“Dean? You want to tell me something?” Castiel asked, wiggling his newly ringed finger in his face.

“Happy 50th anniversary, babe!” Dean only replied with a soft smile.

“Dean!” insisted Castiel, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Marry me, babe?” finally said Dean, stroking his lover’s cheek.

“I thought you didn’t… oh hell, of course I will!” he stammers before jumping on his new fiancé to hug him.

That morning still is, to this day, the most romantic and sweet moment they’ve ever spent together. Aside from their actual wedding, that is. But their engagement hadn’t been one that was sealed in bodily fluids and breathless grindings, like pretty much everything else they ever celebrated.

No. It had been intense, but on an emotional level. They cuddled, they kissed, they talked, they made plans for the future. That future they talked about didn’t involve a little house in the suburbs or a couple of kids and a dog, but they still talked about what they would have liked it to be.

They only thing they knew for sure is that they would keep taking things a month at a time.

 

* * * * *

 

“Dean, you want to know something funny?”

“Always.”

“Did you know there doesn’t seem to be an traditional gift for the 100th anniversary?”

“People rarely get to be married for 100 years, Cas. We don’t live that long.”

“Then I’ll guess we’ll have to come up with something, won’t we?”

“We always do, babe… we always do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, and I sadly don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. Also, I am not the creator of the Wedding Anniversary traditions, as depicted, as they are mostly traditional. So, you know… only a couple of words in there are mine…
> 
> But even then… I didn't invent the English language so… yeah… nope, those aren't mine either!


End file.
